Biographie officielle de Lexa par Raven Reyes
by Wilidina
Summary: Vous avez toujours voulu savoir comment la fabuleuse Lexa est devenue cette icone ? N'avez vous jamais réver de la connaitre ? Moi Raven Reyes meilleure amie de Lexa vous propose de vous raconter sa vie, ses amours, ses victoires , ses faiblesses. Lexa comme vous ne l'avez jamais lu ! CLEXA MODERN
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'est pas la mienne, ni celle de mes parents ni celle de la voisine c'est celle de ma meilleure amie la célèbre Lexa Coon.

Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? Déjà ouvre un bouquin pour te cultiver abruti. Donc Lexa est la 3ème fortune d'Amérique, première femme à être passer sous les milliards, ouvertement homosexuel, non toujours pas ?

Et bah dis donc t'en as louper toi. Heureusement Raven Reyes est là pour te servir.

Lexa n'as pas toujours été riche avec une enfance facile, bien au contraire !

C'est pour ça que je suis là pour vous conter la vie de Lexa Coon

A mon époque on ne faisait pas de rencontre sur internet, soit c'était l'école ou alors au boulot en l'occurrence pour Lexa et moi fut le boulot

 **Flash back de 13 années**

Je suis en retard, bordel je suis en retard, putain mais poussez vous je suis en retard !

Evidemment Raven Reyes ne peut arriver à son premier entretien d'embauche à l'heure non ça aurait été trop bien, et cette foutu bagnole qui est tombé en panne. Courage Raven plus que deux rues.

Je réussis mon semi marathon et déboucha sur une rue résidentielle un peu mal famée.

Alors le numéro 24. Ah le voila.

Je jetas un œil sur la maison, elle semblait sur le point de tomber en ruine, je vis un chat pelé sortir du jardin et pendant un bref instant je songeas à faire demi-tour.

Au lieu de ça je frappas à la porte mais pas fort je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me tombe dessus.

\- Vous êtes en retard me fixa une sale morveuse sans me saluer

\- Bonjour, Oui désolé ma voiture est tombé en panne c'est ici pour l'annonce ?

\- Tombé en panne c'est malvenue pour devenir chauffeur mais oui c'est ici

\- D'où un boulot pour me payer une caisse qui fonctionne

La gamine commencer à me chauffer les étiquettes. Avec son air de Miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde.

\- Anya ! s'écria la peste notre rendez vous est ENFIN arrivé !

J'arrive! Fait la patienter dans la cuisine

\- Si tu veut bien me suivre

Je tiqua au tutoiement mais je la suivis en respirant profondément. Elle me fit donc entrer dans la cuisine qui était super high-tech dans les années 60 mais là c'était vétuste. Je m'assis prudemment sur la chaise que me présenta Miss Univers, elle s'assit en face de moi et posait des papiers sur la table pris un stylo et commença l'interrogatoire.

\- Nom ? Prénom ? Age ?

\- Reyes Raven 17 ans

\- Et tu as ton permis de conduire ? S'étonna la gamine

\- Oui , TIENS, lui répondis en lui lançant mon permis

\- Donc tu est Américaine bon tant mieux avec ton nom j'avais peur d'avoir à faire a une clandestine.

Sur le coup je ne trouvas rien à répondre tellement que sa réflexion me cloua. Sans rien dire je me levas et m'apprêta à sortir

Je sentis une main me tirer en arrière, ce qui m'obligea à me tourner pour affronter le regard de la personne, une blonde trentenaire enfin une adulte me dévisagea

\- Désolé Lexa a du mal avec les interactions sociales. Anya enchantée me dit elle en me tendant sa main

\- Raven. Ok ça surprends un peu je dois dire

\- Donc Raven vient que je t'explique ce poste

Donc on re rentre dans la cuisine miteuse , ou la fameuse Lexa ne se trouve plus. Tant mieux.

\- Donc ma cousine qui est encore partie, est un génie, le problème est qu'elle le sait. Elle n'as que 16 ans du coup elle n'as pas passer son permis et de toute façon je doute que ça l'intéresse, donc ta mission tu l'emmène à l'école, ses cours extra-scolaires, bref

\- Bref son chauffeur quoi. Mais Pour le salaire ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je t'assure ne te fis jamais jamais aux apparences surtout sur la famille Coon

\- Anya je ne veut pas d'elle, si ça se trouve elle fait partie d'un cartel de drogues dit la morveuse en signalant sa présence

\- Lexa arrête, si elle faisait vraiment partie d'un cartel je ne pense pas qu'elle serait venue à pied

\- J'en faisais partie, j'ai un casier, je sais me battre donc si tu continues à me faire chier je n'hésiterais pas !

\- Tu es parfaite Raven, je t'engage ! s'exclama Anya

\- Le problème est que je n'ai pas de voiture, est ce je pourrais avoir une avance ? Pour réparer. C'est une bonne voiture mais elle as de l'age répondis-je un peu étonné de la tournure des événements

\- Est ce que c'est assez ? Demanda Lexa en me tendant une énorme liasse de billet

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire, vous faites du trafic ?!

\- Non je peut te le jurer me répondit sans ciller Anya

Et la tu me crois, tu me crois pas, mais je n'ai pas hésiter une seule seconde. J'étais devenus le chauffeur de Lexa Coon.

Le lendemain, j'aller récupérer Miss Génie à son lycée qui bien évidemment était le plus craignos du quartier, comme prévu je l'attendis devant l'entrée de peur de la louper. Aujourd'hui elle était habillé comme un sac de patate et encore je suis sur que celui-ci est mieux fringuée. En plus elle s'était affublée de lunettes de vue, bon sang que c'était vilain. En la regardant se diriger vers moi j'ai eu pitié d'elle, le lycée cela ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour elle.

\- C'est quoi cette bouse ? me lança t-elle en parlant de la voiture

\- Bonjour à vous aussi grinçais-je

\- Vraiment River c'st vraiment une poubelle

\- C'est Raven. Et quand j'aurais de la thune j'en aurais une mieux mais c'est pas avec le salaire que vous me filez ça ne va pas être tout de suite.

\- Ton tonneau peut nous amener à Vegas ?

\- Pff évidemment qu'il peut et ce n'es pas un tonneau

\- Bon on passe chez moi, on récupère des tenues de soirée, on embarque Anya et on va chercher Clarke

\- Clarke c'est qui ?

\- Ne pose pas de question Heaven

\- C'est Raven, bordel.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous/toutes pour les follow et les favoris ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est surement un peu la mise en place mais j'espère que ça en vaudras la peine !

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

On roule depuis deux heures et je prends un malin plaisir a raser les bordures, parce que quand je vois la tête de Lexa c'est jouissif.

Dans ma magnifique voiture vintage, il y a donc votre serviteur, Lexa qui semble sur le point de rendre son dîner, et derriere moi il y a Anya et la fameuse Clarke, jolie blonde qui semble plus agée que Lexa, petite et qui aime les interarctions sociales, cela change du monstre à coté de moi.

\- Alors Clarke comment tu as rencontré Lexa ?

\- Non Clarke ne réponds pas à la question, je ne lui fais pas confiance

\- Arrête Lexa, s'i te plait, j'ai rencontré Lexa dans la sale d'attente de l'Hopital là ou travaille ma mère , elle as eu pitié de moi, elle as engagé la conversation et puis on sympathisé

\- Lexa ? Sympathisé ? Engagé une conversation ?

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça

Un silence glaciale se fit, je me jura de découvrir la raison de changement. Au bout d'un moment, les doux ronflements remplacèrent le silence. J'en profitas pour mettre les gaz histoire que je m'amuse.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, à l'entrée de la ville, tous le monde se mit à revivre

\- Tu va te garer dans ce parking souterrain, je vais te donner une tablette et tu regardes exctament la table du milieu c'est ici que l'on vas s'installer, dès que cela zoom sur celle-ci et qu'il reste fixer dessus tu nous appelle. Et recupere nous aussi vite que tu puisse devant l'entrée m'expliqua Anya

\- Tu sais que vu comment tu le racontes ça à l'air un tout petit peu illégal. On va se faire arreter ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Ne pose pas de question repondirent d'une meme voix Lexa et sa cousine.

Au bout de 10 min seule je commençais déja à m'ennuyer, j'ouvris ma boite à gants et découvrit un paquet de chips abandonnée pendant des siècles, puis je me remis à mon boulot.

La salle etait grande, plusieurs table de poker ou de black jack était installé mais on pouvait pas louper celle des trois mousquetaires, apparement elle avait beaucoup de chance, vu la joie de Clarke à coté d'elle il y avait Lexa qui semblait encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Anya quand as elle n'apparaissait pas sur l'écran.

Une heure passa, je me mit en quete d'une barre de chocolat abandonner, mais les recherches furent infructeuses.

Au bout de deux heures, je commença à m'endormir, quand soudain comme prévu la tablette ne fxa plus que la table de Lexa . Je me précipita sur mon téléphone et appela Anya

\- Anya hurlais-je paniqué ça y est !

\- Pas besoin de hurler Raven on n'es pas en mission commando, tu es devant l'entrée dans 5 min

\- Ok dis je en raccrochant

Je mis le contact , je l'actionnas et rien absolument rien. Je tenta de klaxonner, rien même pas un sifflement. J'actionna la manette pour ouvrir le capot. Je me précipite dehors, je regarde vite fait le moteur, la batterie...je plisse les yeux, une cosse de débranchée, foutu caisse, je la remet rapidement en place. Je ferme bruyamment le capot et me précipite dans l'habitacle, j'actionne le contact et le miracle fut. Déja 3 min de passer il va falloir que je passe en mode course.

Je démarras en trombes par un crissement de pneus, je poursuivi par un dérapage controler, je montas le niveau à grande vitesse, ce qui eu pour effet de faire grand bruit, à la sortie je faillis manquer l'entrée du casino, je fis un énime dérapage et arriver enfin devant l'entrée ou m'attender déja les filles.

\- Est ce que le concept de la discrétion te parle ? Lança l'inimitable ronchon

\- J'avais peur d'arriver en retard a cause de la voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer

\- Et bien, on peut dire que c'est réussi, non seulement tu arrives en retard mais en plus la terre entière est au courant de ton arrivée

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je démissionne...Moi et mes capacités de pilotes tu ne les auras jamais lui criai-je en rentrant dans la voiture

\- Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Au fond j'etais libéré car c'était vraiment un boulot douteux et puis l'ambiance...

Je déposa Anya et l'autre boulet. Sur la route pour ramener Clarke. Elle me dit :

\- Tu sais c'est pas de ça faute, elle ne fais plus confiance, elle est devenu quelqu'un d'autre, il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur

\- Quand même, elle exagère ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça et puis pourquoi toi tu restes ? Avec toi elle est glaçiale, c'est ton amie et pourtant elle te regarde à peine.

\- Avec Lexa on as était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas amie, elle ne sait pas faire

\- Comment ça ?

\- Raven ne...

\- Poses pas de question, ouais je sais répondis-je blasée

\- Exactement ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire

\- C'est ici, Merci Raven c'était...sympa

\- Bonne Route Clarke

\- Puissons nous nous revoir

Sur cette phrase elle partit sans se retourner, vraiment bizarre ces gens. Par contre cette baraque waouh, elle est immense, comment deux personnes aussi différentes puisses s'entendre je suis perplexe.

Deux semaines sont écoulées, depuis cette "aventure" à Vegas. Evidemment je n'ai jamais été payer pour le travail effectuer, je me suis fait vraiment avoir, si je les recroises un jour. Du coup j'ai pris un boulot de taxi, en attendant je sais pas quoi, je sais que je pourrais mieux mais je sais pas j'attends un signe.

Et celui-ci apparut un jeudi aprés midi pluvieux. Vouyez-vous j'ai des habitudes, et celle du jeudi aprés-midi et d'aller prendre en encas au diner situé en face du garage.

Donc j'étais en train de savourer mes pancakes double chocolat et triple chantilly quand une voix me dérangeas.

-Hey Raven, c'est toi ?

\- Ca dépends qui la demande ?

\- Je suis Nikko le frère d'Anya et le cousin de L...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ça va me donner mal de tête

\- On veut te réengager

\- Jamais de la vie, et puis vous êtes quoi une mafia ? C'est quoi votre délire ?

\- Si je réponds à toutes tes questions et que je je te fais signer en contrat en bonne et du forme est ce que tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

\- Toutes les questions ?

\- Sauf celles ou je n'ai pas les réponses

\- Ok , déja comment tu as fais pour me retrouver ?

\- Je suis flic, j'ai regarder ton jolie dossier où il est noté scrupuleusement que tu n'as le droit de quitter l'état, et puis j'ai poser deux trois question à certaines personnes.

\- Lexa Coon a seulement 16 ans est c'est un génie et à plusieurs contrats pour la défense juger top secret.

\- Et donc vous la protegez Anya et toi ?

\- Oui enfin on essaye car elle en fait un peu qu'à sa tête

\- Et donc qui est Clarke ?

\- Je ne la connait pas bien c'est une amie de Lexa

\- Hmm je t'accorde le bénifice du doute bon j'accepte à deux conditions non plutôt trois

\- Je t'écoute

Numéro 1 : On me paye pour le boulot effectué plus les intérets de retard

Numéro 2 : On me change ma caisse que JE choisis

Numéro 3 : La plus importante, que Lexa se la boucle qu'elle ne dises plus rien pas un mot

\- Tu est étrange Raven reyes, mais j'accepte le deal quand à toi tu as aussi plusieurs régles à respecter

\- Je me disais que c'etait trop beau lesquelles ?

Il y en as 3: Numéro 1 N'en parles à personne, ne dis pas avec qui tu travailles ne communique rien c'est top secret.

Numéro 2: Ne discute jamais un ordre direct de Lexa, tu le fait point

Numéro 3: La plus importante ne poses pas de questions

\- La 3 je commence à la connaitre, je regrette déja mais ok je suis re-partante.

Ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit l'ami Nikko, c'est qu'en fait il y a plus de trois règles, il y en as exactement 33, qui comporte tout une liste de réglementation farfelues que je vous détaillerez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Donc pendant une semaine, tout ce passas bien, le silence de Lexa, la voiture que l'on as trouvé, la voiture de mes rêves une ford mustang shelby GT, le rêve, j'ai vu à la tête de Lexa que c'était trop voyant pour elle, ce qui m'as conforté dans l'idée de la prendre. Mais forcément c'était trop beau.

C'était un dimanche soir, soirée pyjama profitant de mon dernier jour de congé, donc j'avais révetu ma combinaison pyjama extrément ridicule mais tellement confortable. J'étais en train de regarder ma série préferé quand soudain le drame mon telephone sonne, je regarde et evidemment c'est Anya

\- Est ce que les jours de congés ont signification dans votre famille ? lui dis-je en guise de phrase d'accueil

\- Raven...Viens vite on as un problème, c'est Lexa


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour désolé pour le retard ! Un peu plus court mais j'espère mieux construit !

Merci énormément pour vos follow, favoris.

Merci pour les review ! Et pour te répondre **Green Hedapool** oui en effet tous les lundi avec une légère amplitude horaires ;) et merci pour tous ces compliments :3

A lundi prochain !

* * *

Je roule aussi vite que possible, prenant tous les risques. La voix d'Anya était vraiment flippante.

Je réussis à arriver à bon port en un seul morceau. Et là devant le perron je vois Lexa et Anya discutait entre elles, sur le moment je ne réalise pas.

\- Lexa ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- 10 min c'est pas mal, mais je suis sur que si tu avait préciser que j'étais en grand danger je suis sur qu'elle l'aurais fait en 7 papota tranquillement Lexa à Anya sans faire grand cas de ma présence

\- Bonsoir Raven, jolie pyjama, je n'allais quand même pas la tuer le jour de son test

\- Quelle test ! Vous m'avez déranger pendant ma soirée pour un foutu test !

\- On voulait savoir si tu tenait à Lexa et si tu aimer ton boulot tu as réussi haut la main félicitations, on va pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape se félicita Anya

\- A quelle moment mon avis est pris en compte vous êtes vraiment des cinglés !

\- Tu sais Raven il faut vraiment régler ce problème de débit sonore parce que vraiment ça vrille les tympans intervenais l'enquiquineuse de service

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon débit sonore ! Criais-je encore plus fort

-Raven calme toi s'il te plait, écoute il faut que je te parle viens.

Presser de mettre de la distance entre Lexa et moi, je la suivis

On passa dans le salon miteux, traversa la cuisine antique, on passa une passas une porte et la devant moi, une autre maison, plutôt une villa ou un château enfin bref une bète de baraque.

Anya se stoppa et enfin m'expliquas:

\- Tu sais Lexa est un peu spécial, elle ne fait pas facilement confiance, tu n'est pas ça première conductrice. Généralement, une visite dans la maison test suffisait pour les écarter, mais toi tu es rester, et puis vint l'étape Est-elle capable de supporter Lexa ? Bon là j'avoue, tu as échoué mais la grande chef as dit qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour toi alors...et puis tu conduis très bien

\- Donc sa, cette baraque c'est la vrai, le vrai QG ?

\- Oui ton vraie lieu de travail, avec plusieurs voitures et un emplacement vide pour la tienne. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te montre ton appartement.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton appartement, tu vivras au dessus du garage pour être disponible rapidement

\- Mais mon appart me plait ! Je n'ai pas envie de changer

\- Raven cesse de crier s'il te plait...Ton logement de une pièce juste au dessus du métro ?

\- Oui absolument j'y ais beaucoup de souvenir

\- J'ai discuté avec ta logeuse, elle te met dehors tiens regarde me tendis Anya c'est un avis d'expulsion, elle étais bien contente de se débarrasser de toi

\- Vous êtes vraiment...

\- Tu as signer Raven, aller viens

Donc elle me montras le garage qui étais juste magique, 6 voitures avec la mienne, une pour chaque jour de la semaine, c'était le rêve, puis au dessus mon appartement, qui au vu de la taille devait être le double de la maison familiale Reyes.

\- On te l'as laisser blanc pour que tu le mettes à ton goût, tu peut faire tout ce que tu veut, bon ce soir, on va fêter ton admission et te présenter à l'équipe

\- On est combien ? Mais il faut que j'aille me changer, je vais pas rester comme ça

\- Exact je vais te passer des trucs, avec moi on est 6 , tu verras ils sont spéciaux mais trés sympas

\- En même temps par rapport à Lexa...

\- Tiens, un pantalon, un tshirt et ta veste d'uniforme

\- Sérieusement un uniforme gricais-je en examinant la veste rouge qui était sympa malgré tout

\- On t'attends en bas dès que tu auras finis préféras ignorer Anya

Je descendis au garage, se trouvait un groupe en train de s'activer pour la fête

Je m'approcha d'une jolie brune à l'air avenant

\- Bonjour je suis Raven la nouvelle

\- Enchanté je suis Octavia, et lui c'est Lincoln

Le type était une vraie armoire à glace assez terrifiant avec plein de tatouages mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, j'eu la surprise d'y voir la douceur dans sa voix

\- Enchanté Raven, on est les gardes du corps de Lexa

\- Sérieusement ? Toi je comprends mais toi Octavia...

\- Ne sous estime pas la souris quand tu es escargot me répliqua la brune d'ailleurs on as rendez vous demain pour ton cours d'auto défense

\- Sérieusement ? J'en ais pas besoin...

\- Ceci est à moi d'en juger interromps Lexa - Raven je suis désolé de cette mise en scène mais je voulais d'abord avoir confiance en toi

\- Et c'est le cas maintenant ?

\- Oui absolument, viens je vais te présenter au reste du groupe

\- S'il vous plait tous le monde, j'aimerais vous présenter Raven qui est la meilleure conductrice que j'ai pu voir.

Tout le monde me salua d'un geste amicale, puis Lexa me laissa. Je décida de faire le tour de l'équipe pour mieux fouiner.

Je pris le partis d'aller voir a seule personne que je reconnaissait.

\- Hey, Clarke bonsoir

\- Bonsoir me répondis-elle dans un sourire avenant. Je te présente Niylah notre intendante, sans elle on mourrais tous de faim

J'observa cette jolie fille, qui avait un grand sourire et une grande tresse

\- D'ailleurs je vais y aller histoire que l'on puisse grignoter quelque chose, salut Raven, à plus tard Clarke dit elle d'une voix plus basse qui me fit frissonner

-Waouh cette fille dis-je une fois qu'elle fut parti, il se passe un truc entre vous ?

\- Plus maintenant me répondis Clarke dans un demi sourire énigmatique, tu m'en veut de t'avoir rien dit ?

\- Non sa va je ne suis pas comme ça, mais du coup qu'elle est ton rôle ?

\- Et bien je suis médecin ici, même si parfois j'ai l'impression d'être inutile mais c'est une histoire ajouta-elle pour éviter d'autres questions.

\- Alors la délinquante tu ne viens pas me voir coupa une personne malpoli

\- J'évite de traîner avec les flics Nikko, c'est mauvais pour ma réputation répliquai-je

\- Oula c'est qu'elle aurais des dents...Au fait ne me remercie pas mais tu as obtenus un rendez-vous chez le juge pour lever ton interdiction de quitter l'état c'est dans deux jours, demain tu iras voir Lexa pour voit ta défense

\- Sérieux ? Enfin libres

\- N'en sois pas si sur Al Capone

Niylah revint le bras chargé de victuailles, je l'aida à tout déposer sur la table et soudainement me faisant sursauté s'écria

\- Ce soir c'est la fête que tous le monde s'amuse !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tous le monde ! Oui je suis très en retard, oui il est plus court mais je sais pas trop je le trouve mieux ! Merci pour tous vos follow cela me met en joie !

May we meet again !

Alors cette saison 4 ?

* * *

\- Ce soir c'est la fête que tous le monde s'amuse !

La fête bat son plein je scrute le spectacle qui se tient devant moi. Niylah qui tente de faire les yeux doux à Clarke, cette derniere s'en moque et préfere observer du coin de l'oeil notre casse-pieds national qui elle est sur son ordinateur chaussée de lunettes ridicules.

\- Qu'observe tu comme ça Raven ? Me surpris une voix

\- Bon sang Octavia n'apparaît pas derrière moi comme un ninja ! J'en ai tuer pour moins que ça...

\- Vraiment ? me répondit-elle avec un rictus moqueur. J'ai hâte de voir ça à l'entrainement

\- Oui enfin tuée...Tu sais c'est une expression

\- La grande Raven Reyes serait-elle en train de se dégonfler

\- Je ne me dégonfle jamais ! Là d'ou je viens on ne me faisait pas chier

\- Et c'est où ?

J- e croyais que les questions étaient proscrites ?

\- Rhoh Raven ne me fait pas croire que tu respectes ce genre de règlement et puis entre nous c'est toléré. Alors d'où viens tu ?

\- Je viens de la où sa craint et toi

\- Pareil, et comment tu te sens ici ?

\- Mis à part la sensation de ne pas avoir eue le choix, je dirais bien. Cela fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour Lexa ?

\- Cela va faire un an avec Lincoln, on s'est rencontrés dans un bar j'étais dans un bar avec Lincoln qui comme d'habitude c'est attirée des ennuis avec Lexa il allait la frapper quand je suis intervenue le remettre à sa place.

\- Et elle vous as embaucher tous les deux ?

\- Oui, il n'était pas dans son état normal et je lui ai demandé de le prendre aussi, Lincoln m'as tout appris sans lui je serais encore là ou ça craint.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas était assez forte mais bon cessons de ressacer les souvenirs douloureux et toi Raven as tu quelqu'un ?

\- J'avais il est mort. Mais bref, raconte moi l'histoire du triangle amoureux demandais-je en pointant du doigt Clarke et Lexa

\- Ah ça...je prefere que tu le découvre par toi meme, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Ravie d'avoir discuter avec toi Raven

Elle fit volte face et allas retrouva Lincoln accoudé au bar le regard perdu dans e vague. Quelle canon cette nana.

Je décidas d'aller me chercher un verre histoire de bouger un peu. Je retrouvas une Clarke et Niylah toutes les deux passablement éméchés soutenant le bar, à moins que cela soit le bar qui les soutennait.

\- HEEEEYYYY RAVEN !

\- Hey Clarke, tu as l'air en forme, tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu ?

\- Oooh je saiiiss paas, mais on s'en fous on n'as qu'une vie

\- Oui oui c'est sur mais vraiment t'as pas l'air bien

\- Si si Hé Niylah ! Je suis là viens

\- Hey toi Ra..Je sais plus ton prénom! Tu t'amuses ?

\- Pas autant que toi visiblement

Et apparament elle ne m'entendis pas ou alors s'en rabattais les oreilles et commença à pelotter Clarke devant moi sans aucune gêne apparente.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous trouver une chambre ? Leur lançais-je

\- Oui tu as raison on peut prendre la tienne ?

\- NON ! Vous êtes dégueu

\- Oh c'est bon ne t'énerves pas, on va se débrouiller, Tu viens Clarke ?

Celle-ci eu un éclair de lucidité balayait la salle du regard, ne voyant rien qui pouvait la retenir suivit la fameuse cuisiniere non sans lui rouler une pelle monumentale devant tous le monde.

Répugnant. Désirant prendre l'air afin d'échapper à ce chaos, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre et me retrouva à l'extérieur, une brise m'accueillit avec sa fraîcheur agréable.

Avec stupeur je remarquas que le balcon n'était pas désert, m'appretant à faire demi tour

Quand l'indésirable me dit

\- Ce balcon est assez grand pour nous deux Raven et puis c'est chez toi dorénavant

\- Est si je ne veut pas que cela le soit ?

\- Essaye au moins, qu'as tu a perdre ? On as besoin de toi Raven, J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Lexa, pourquoi tant de mystère ?

\- Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise, j'agit comme ça pour protéger les miens

\- Tu les fais fuir, par ta distance ton atitude d'en savoir plus la planète

\- Mais c'est le cas dit elle avec un sourire tout ce que je sais j'aimerais l'oublier et ressentir la colère ou l'amour, enfin être un peu comme toi, mais toutes ses émotions se ne sont que faiblesses, perte de temps et drame

\- Et Clarke est-ellle une perte de temps ?

\- Clarke est soufrance.

\- Tu est vraiment trop mélodramatique Lexa, ta blonde si elle est spéciale pour toi il faut que tu te battes pour elle ?

\- Même si elle te fait souffir ou que d'être avec elle c'est dangereux. Tu sais Raven l'amour est une faiblesse

\- Non bien au contraire mais un jour tu comprendras, sur ce je vais te laisser méditer

\- Merci

\- Merci ?

\- D'être là alors qu'au final je t'y ai poussée, malgré ce que tu penses, vous étes mon equipe ma famille je n'ai que vous, je donnerais ma vie pour vous tous sache-le

Sur ces paroles, elle se releva me pris l'avant bras et me le serras. Elle me regarda de son sourire glacial et me dit

\- Je suis sur Raven Reyes que l'on va accomplir de grandes choses ensemble

Et sur cette phrase fracassante elle partit, j'en resta comme deux rond de flans.

Malgré son attitude dès plus agaçante elle n'en resta pas moins d'une jeune femme mystérieuse remplis de charme.

Je restas là un moment à mediter, quand je me sentis lasse je décidas d'aller me coucher, je rentras donc dans l'appartement que je découvris vide, Sympas la sois disantes équipe ni en revoir ni rangement.

Je décidas que cela pouvais attendre demain et allas me coucher pour enfin trouver le repos.

Ce n'est qu'aprés ce qui me sembla être cinq minutes que je me fit réveiller violamment par une douche glacé

\- Au moins je t'ai épargné la douche est d'être en retard de dix minutes supplémentaires

Je sautas en vitesse de mon lit prêt à en découdre avec l'inconnue qui avait osé réveiller la grande Raven Reyes. Je découvris une Octavia avec un petit sourire très fière avec dans les mains un seau.

\- Prends ton petit dej t'as dix minutes, go Raven


End file.
